


【ＦＦ７ＳＣ】　格式化‧２

by nataku_s83584



Category: FF7SC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataku_s83584/pseuds/nataku_s83584





	【ＦＦ７ＳＣ】　格式化‧２

【ＦＦ７ＳＣ】　格式化‧２　

－－－－－

當史特萊夫還存在時，尚未強盛的五台是隸屬於王都管轄的自治區，地方風情濃厚，有著獨特信仰與自然尊崇的文明社會體系。  
此地建築與其他城邦不同，那特有的紅艷瓦頂與灰色磚牆，紅色懸樑與木造建築成了標誌，加上得天獨厚的自然景觀，每到櫻花綻放爭艷之時，微風輕撫，灑落的櫻花花瓣將整座城妝點，美不勝收。  
可在史特萊夫禪讓後，美輪美奐的五台在隔年也隨即離開王都管轄，就在這三方大地西垂之處自立為王，與世無爭。  
百年過去，盡顯風華。  
可好景不常，就在近代間，首都米德加神羅政府與五台高層爆發激烈戰事，戰火蔓延兩三年都未曾停歇，哪怕是曾經風華鼎盛，在戰火無情摧殘之下，百年古都最終也漸漸轉變萎靡頹喪。  
當戰末時，回想這其中，也昭告出首都對於五台戰事底下暗藏不可洩漏的危機。

－－－－－

神羅政府總務處旗下設立諜報機關部門塔克斯為神羅打理任何見不得光的事，這部門職權設立極高，除了神羅政府與集團總裁以外，他們可以干預任何部門與所屬機關。  
而在其中被神羅政府最高執行長（同神羅總裁）最為關注的部門就屬化學部門了，也因此神羅總裁命令塔克斯派遣人力前往觀察並定時回報進度，美名督導，其為監控。  
受派遣來此的塔克斯人員文森特瓦倫丁留著一頭黑短髮，眼神冰冷的讓人無法靠近，總是沉默寡言的站立在一旁靜靜看著科學家擺弄那些科學儀器，將他們發現出的物質與數據記在腦海歸檔，每晚夜深人靜時再將記憶如讀檔般回報。  
日復一日，年復一年。  
直到某日一位年輕的女科學家推開實驗室大門走進，文森特看著她緩步走來，濃纖合度的身型，挽起的奶茶色長髮，臉上掛著喜不自勝的自信微笑。  
文森特覺得她像一道和循陽光走入他的生命。  
從那天開始世界像是多了顏色，從單調的灰階變成色彩三原色的跳躍般，永遠白光的實驗室燈像是換上暖色燈泡一樣微醺，死氣深沉的數據也像音符般彷彿有了生命。當夜晚來臨，在讀取腦袋數據回報時，也有那美麗的她在腦海裡回放。  
文森特覺得一切就如脫胎換骨一樣，就算她僅僅只是目光撇了自己一眼，就能感受到生命是如此美好。

－－－－－

這是個非常糟糕的一天。  
化學部門裡年輕的寶條博士在地底發現了生命之泉，他認為生命之泉其涵蓋的豐富資源將比現有能源石油還來的更具競爭力，在他廢寢忘食努力之下，終於提煉出一種螢綠色的液體物質，他將這東西取名為魔咣。  
寶條興奮之情難以言表，他那頭隨意拿橡皮筋束著終年不修邊幅油膩的萬年黑色長髮，配上他始終霧濛濛的眼鏡，竟比以往更是油亮發光了。  
文森特轉頭看著露克蕾西亞，她那不比寶條更加興奮雀躍的臉蛋讓文森特頓時心裡一震。  
這不是個好兆頭，他想。  
當晚，一樣匯報今日研究給塔克斯，文森特機械般發送文字出去，很快就收到總部傳來的訊息。  
總裁下令開發魔咣能源，並將這個命令升到最高等級，成了最不可說破的最高機密。  
文森特在心裏暗自將這消息與對露克蕾西亞的愛情畫上等號。

－－－－－

日子一天天過，那道命令頒布下來後，超過一半以上的科學家都投入魔咣能源，寶條做為首位發現魔咣資源者，被上頭指名此項目最高領導人。  
雖說露克蕾西亞對這項目也是雀雀欲試，但手頭還有另一份遺傳學研究在手，實在是空不出時間投入魔咣能源發展研究。  
但好奇是能殺死一隻貓的，身為研究員的她就如同其他科學家一樣，想知道寶條教授手中魔咣能源到底是甚麼？在過於旺盛的好奇心驅使下，她將希望放到了那名塔克斯身上，只因那位塔克斯先生能夠在任何時刻進入寶條研究室裡窺探一二，而她希望能在他口中得到自己想知道的。  
起初並不順利，每次攀談塔克斯先生總是撇過頭看都不看自己一眼，在鍥而不捨的糾纏之下才慢慢有所交集。  
鄰近中午休息，那山坡在研究所不遠處，文森特在樹下稍作休憩，底下草皮舒適像是輕輕托著，微風吹來害的他昏昏欲睡。  
｢塔克斯先生？塔克斯先生？在這種地方睡覺會感冒的喔！｣  
文森特倏然驚醒，露克蕾西亞正微笑彎腰看著自己，心口一縮又退了幾步差點沒撞上樹。  
｢看見人家的臉那麼吃驚是不是有點沒禮貌啊？｣  
｢不，對不起。｣  
｢要是大家都像你一樣在這裡睡午覺的話，工作都不用做了嗎？｣  
｢是因為風太舒服了，所以就..。｣  
｢也是呢，這裡的風很舒服呢...！｣  
露克蕾西亞微微扭頭看著遠處，徐徐的風吹起，幾抹髮絲掙脫了束帶，在她美麗的臉邊輕輕舞動著。  
隨即又轉過頭來看著依然傻楞的塔克斯。  
｢可是你啊，這裡可是我的位子喔！｣  
｢啊！？｣  
｢哈～一起吃如何？｣  
不知道是否早有預謀，露克蕾西亞從身後拿出野餐籃，她提了提手晃了晃，看到面前塔克斯先生呆愣的臉露出一抹笑。  
她覺得自己臉紅了。

－－－－－

文森特有問過自己為何非得要來此的原因，那都是為了Chaos。  
她手上有一個長生種基因，這是在研究天體行星概念時所發現的。當時她認為星球就是宇宙裡的一小部分，如同三方大陸在星球上生存般理所當然。  
星球也會有毀滅的一天，為了證實這個推論是正確的，她將凍層土裡將近五百年前的碎片分解，生物細胞反應是不會說謊的，她發現星球五百年前真的臨近毀滅卻重新復甦，這其中的奧秘她尚未解開，不過也在這當中發現了Chaos基因。  
也許知曉Chaos到底是甚麼以後，這星球的祕密也能破解了吧。  
｢我真想將宇宙那些星辰印在心上，你看它們是如此美麗，總在暗夜下閃著光輝。｣  
夜晚，露克蕾西亞提意去看星星，文森特以護衛之名陪同，兩人一前一後踏上小山坡，看著她稍稍低頭不願踩上花的樣子踏著步伐。在到達樹邊時，看著滿天星光有感而發。  
而自己卻只看著眼前的她。  
｢為甚麼你總是偷偷看著我？｣  
收回看著天空的目光，露克蕾西亞雙眼狡狤變的細長猛盯文森特，小嘴角輕輕勾起發笑。  
｢不准否認！弄著Chaos基因時旁邊的錂鏡可是把你的表情照得一清二楚歐～！｣  
｢每個科學家我都會看的，那只是例行公事才...｣  
｢你對每個科學家都是紅著臉看的嗎？｣  
｢並...並不，我只是...｣  
｢你...是不是喜歡我？｣  
｢...。｣  
｢你總是那麼不擅長說話的，對嗎？｣  
｢看情況。｣  
｢那麼如果我說我也很喜歡你，你會跟我說什麼？｣  
文森特僵直身軀，毫無表情的臉瞬間繃緊，耳朵麻癢讓他知道自己應該臉紅了，薄唇抿了兩下。  
面前的露克蕾西亞正開懷大笑，彷彿是在掩飾尷尬般的笑聲。她的臉微微漲紅，也許比自己紅的多。  
｢我會…｣  
｢嗯？｣  
｢我會跟妳求婚。｣  
話才剛說完文森特恨不得咬掉自己舌頭找個洞鑽下去！天啊！他發誓自己快溺死在地表上。  
偷偷的，帶點期盼的看著露克蕾西亞，她臉上原本大大的笑容瞬間成了微笑，帶點嬌羞微微低頭，臉還紅著，看似盈弱的彷彿下一秒就能化成水般。  
｢你都是這樣釣女孩子的嗎？那些女孩可真幸運…。｣  
明明是自己開的頭卻還是害羞的不敢確定，露克蕾西亞這番話看似羨慕，其涵義更多於文森特是否真的喜歡自己。  
而文森特即使是第一次喜歡一個人，也不至於聽不出露克蕾西亞這句話包含雙關之意。  
她，也在試探自己，那麼…  
文森特盡可能讓自己平穩下來，他知道接下來一番話極有可能牽起露克蕾西亞的手。  
｢我…不，露克蕾西亞…妳是，我唯一說求婚的女孩。｣  
看著露克蕾西亞猛然抬起頭，那副期盼又發著光的表情，文森特確定了自己並沒有理解錯誤，他堅定不移回望著她，那個總是在夜晚夢中與自己同眠的她。  
｢嫁給我吧，雖然我無法將星辰送給妳…。｣  
她的每句話文森特都記在心裡，一字一句在腦海裡回放。  
他是多麼想上前抱住面前那快要泫然欲泣的露克蕾西亞，但他死命忍住了，只因她還沒答應他…  
｢我願意！文森特…，星辰算甚麼？那些都不重要了，我…｣  
直到這刻，文森特一個箭步上前，他笑著緊緊抱住露克蕾西亞，讓她無法再多說話，只能在自己懷裡留著喜悅淚水。

－－－－－

當神羅總裁派森登看著手機螢頻上閃動通話顯示名為寶條，他剩至不到兩秒就接起，他急需寶條回報實驗進度發展到哪裡。  
五台原本與世無爭，傳位到高多手上時卻起兵攻入米德加，打著石油資源被神羅集團買斷，每年遭神羅哄抬價格翻漲，借此造反。  
只有五台高層那群人自己清楚，他們只不過是利用戰爭看能否從神羅政府手中分一杯羹，要是戰爭能換取貢加加石油的主導權，自然不需要再向神羅政府購買原油。  
這算盤打的精，可神羅總裁也不是吃素的。  
當五台士兵利用運輸系統潛入首都，上了電車並進行攻佔米德加時，派森登第一時間接到塔克斯消息就直接下令將環狀電車停駛，攻堅行動也在塔克斯與警備属聯合之下順利完成，電車上五台士兵不是被抓就是死在現場。  
從那刻開始，五台與米德加戰事響起，直至今日。  
當戰事拖延，雙方打起迂迴戰，五台佔盡地理優勢，他們的戰士本就與大自然為伍，從小習得的游擊戰術在各種地形上都能藏匿其中，這對出身在都市當中的米德加戰士造成不小威脅，五台戰士的騷擾常令米德加戰士疲於奔命，縱使金援足夠卻也遲遲拿不下戰爭勝利，戰鬥力也隨之節節潰敗。  
神羅總裁派森登急需解決此等狀況，與五台的戰爭再拖下去只會耗損更多資源損失，最好能有個好方法將劣勢扭轉，一舉得勝。  
而寶條的研究就如同及時雨般到來。

－－－－－

眾所皆知寶條發現了魔咣能源，但除此之外，他還發現了古代種。  
那是個，已存然在星球上，比肩史特萊夫的五百年前古代人種基因。  
寶條並未將這消息讓塔克斯知曉，他知道文森特是塔克斯派來的監視者，趁著那名塔克斯與他手下露克蕾西亞打得火熱，暗自將這古代種基因偷偷存下自行私下研究。  
而在寶條將古代種與人類基因進行比對時，他發現了更有趣的事。  
他發現了這名古代種能與人類基因相容，並能使融合基因的人類產生突變，成為體能，智能，性能更勝的戰士。  
他秘密將這件事之情告訴正在因五台戰士而急需突破口的派森登，他知道，總裁會同意並支持他的研究。  
一切都如寶條所願，為了能盡快結束戰事，神羅總裁對他下達了製造戰士的命令。

－－－－－

露克蕾西亞關注寶條並不是文森特第一天知道的事，她對寶條的崇拜無以復加，更好幾次被文森特知曉她經常偷跑進寶條實驗室張望。  
但這崇拜僅限於寶條的科學研究上，文森特也就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼讓露克蕾西亞去了。  
直到某天，一樣跑進去寶條實驗室的露克蕾西亞不知在裡頭發現了甚麼，匆忙又慌亂朝站在外頭不遠處的文森特飛奔，急忙接住她喘不過氣的身軀，聽著她上氣不接下氣的低喃。  
「實驗室…魔咣…反應爐裡…！」  
「別急，妳慢慢說，剛懷孕別這樣跑啊。」  
「不…這件事只有我知道，我看到了…寶條教授，那些研究器材，那些東西…那些手法像極了我的chaos…，不對不是chaos！那是另一個古代種！寶條他…」  
｢等等，chaos不是妳正在研究的＂星球長生種＂？｣  
｢那的確是長生種文森特，雖然還不知道那東西對於人類是否有威脅性…，可那不是重點！重點在寶條教授是拿了他自己所研究出的古代種基因…寶條教授他，他把一個活生生的人放入魔咣裡，還注射了古代種細胞…！｣  
｢不是妳研究的chaos，那會是甚麼？｣  
｢我不知道那是甚麼，只知道那個在魔咣裡面的人注射後就死了，我們到底在做甚麼？基因與生命，創造與再生，爾後進化…，寶條他錯了對嗎！？｣  
｢這我無法下定論，妳確定寶條做了人體實驗？｣  
｢那的確是！｣  
｢我知道了。｣  
將情緒激動的露克蕾西亞輕摟著貼靠胸口輕拍，另隻手拿出手機欲回報高層，卻在下一秒，面前通往其他地方的走廊轉角處被降下緊急防火門，文森特扭頭看另一方向也同樣降下了，兩人即將被困在這條通往寶條實驗室的走廊上。  
｢不好！我們快走！｣  
｢咿嘻嘻嘻嘻...露克蕾西亞...。｣  
寶條從實驗室竄出手上緊緊握住一把槍，槍口直直瞄上露克蕾西亞，文森特見狀急忙擋上前，一邊緩緩退後。  
｢妳也看到了對吧？那個在魔咣裡的實驗體產生不了融合，我只要再換個法子，再換個方式，我就能成功了！｣  
咬牙，文森特緊盯那黑壓壓槍口，盡可能將露克蕾西亞完全擋住並示意慢慢靠近防火門。他知道門旁就有升降開關，現在只要能拖住寶條就能全身而退。  
可寶條就像是精神錯亂一樣扭著身子，臉上盡是對科學的崇拜癡迷。晃著手上的槍，走路搖擺，文森特沒漏看他身旁鑽了空子，往前踏出一步卻馬上被寶條開了一槍。  
｢哎..呀...真是危險吶，好可惜，就插那麼一點點就打中了...嘻嘻嘻嘻～｣  
左手攤手，持槍右手冷不防瞄準文森特眉心，方才地上被子彈打凹一個洞，不偏不倚就在腳邊。  
文森特無法輕舉妄動，就怕寶條像剛剛那樣毫無預警開槍，那太危險，只能先暫時看情況才能決定。  
｢我那劣質的實驗體又失敗了，你要不也成我的實驗品塔克斯先生？｣  
｢很喜歡露克蕾西亞對吧？咿嘻嘻，情愛那種東西...怎麼能比的上我偉大的發現！｣  
｢別忘了她也是科學家，總有一天你也會被她給賣了！｣  
｢...說夠了嗎。｣  
一聽到露克蕾西亞的名子文森特就不淡定了，他思考寶條想要甚麼。  
｢哼嗯？｣  
｢要是當你實驗品你就會放過露克蕾西亞嗎。｣  
｢不！文森特...！｣  
能感覺身後美麗女子帶著哭腔，雙手緊緊隔著西裝扯住臂膀。  
｢嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！！多麼感人！｣  
｢...露克尼西雅。｣  
｢你傻了嗎！怎麼能當真！孩子怎麼辦！｣  
｢...抱歉，只要妳能平安。｣  
扭過頭輕輕撫上她的臉，敞若自己能換得兩人平安，這就值了。  
可寶條卻沒漏掉露克尼西亞所說的孩子。  
｢唉唷唷唷唷唷唷....稍等一下，孩子？｣  
略垂頭，他需要點思考來理清失敗原因。  
｢嗯...如果說融合失敗是因實驗體發展完成無法融合，實驗體為了排除外來基因產生抗體，過度抵擋導致身軀快速敗死，那麼正在成長發育的胎兒是否能完美融合？｣  
不會錯的，這論述邏輯合理多了，只要抓了孕婦向腹中成長的胎兒注射基因，出生後就能知道自己的理論是正確的！  
興奮抖起嘴角，眼鏡被光閃的發亮，歪頭看著那兩人，開心到手指指節都筋攣起來。  
｢滾開。｣  
｢什麼？｣  
｢滾啊塔克斯走狗！｣  
不由分說直接開槍，寶條一槍打進文森特右胸，只聞一陣悶哼，後者因疼痛渾身開始發軟，血不斷從右胸溢出。  
｢喔...天啊...不！寶條住手！｣  
｢別上前！露..露克蕾西亞！｣  
｢礙事！閃開！別打擾我偉大研究！｣  
｢快走！離開這！｣  
轉身就朝露克蕾西亞大吼，就那麼看著她眼神中不捨與傷痛，隨後槍聲大作。  
｢－－－不！｣  
直至槍聲停止，寶條笑的張狂一步步靠近，打完子彈的槍還在手上揮著。文森特身重數槍慢慢跪倒，死撐著還未合上的紅瞳，他好想伸手擦掉露克蕾西亞瞬間滑下的淚水。  
可惜腦袋太過浮沉，身體完全無法控制，文森特只能看著露克尼西亞跪在身邊，慌亂從白大掛裡拿出一管針劑，一邊哭著一邊將針劑直直插入自己頸動脈。  
｢文森特！你一定要活下去！聽見沒有...文森特...文森.....｣  
當一切變的黑暗之前，文森特只記得這句話就昏死過去。


End file.
